Gael Ortega
Gael Ortega was a CTU agent who was working with Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer on an undercover sting to infiltrate the Salazar crime ring in Mexico to follow a lead on the Cordilla virus. Gael was exposed, initially presumed to be a double-agent, but was revealed to be loyal to CTU. He was killed at the Chandler Plaza Hotel due to exposure from the virus. Gael was survived by his wife, Theresa Ortega. Before Day 3 Gael was raised as a devout Catholic, believing that suicide was a sin. He was married to Theresa Ortega, and the couple had children. He served five years at CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia before joining CTU two years before Day 3. During the events of Stories, Gael was given an order by Ryan Chappelle. Day 3 Gael was a part of a massive sting operation during Day 3. The only other people involved at the beginning were Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer. As part of this operation, he acted as a triple agent within CTU, having frequent contact with the Salazars behind closed doors and leaking information to them. In order to maintain his cover, he held Kim Bauer hostage within CTU until his capture and interrogation by Agent Johnson under the direction of Ryan Chappelle. However, once Jack had regained the Salazars' trust through a jailbreak of Ramon Salazar and infiltrated the compound, Tony revealed the nature of the operation to Michelle and to President Palmer. From this point on, he worked in full cooperation with CTU. ]] Gael was infected with the Cordilla virus during a field operation at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, while attempting to secure a vial of the virus. When his nose started bleeding, he was immediately isolated in the basement of the hotel. Michelle went down to speak with him, and he asked her to tell his wife, Theresa, that he died quickly with no pain, despite his suffering. Michelle saw how much he was suffering and quietly set her gun next to him. Gael explained that as a Catholic, he had been raised to believe that suicide was a sin and refused her. Gael advised Michelle to be cautious of how the hotel would become unruly once people began to wake up and realize they were confined. Gael died soon afterwards from symptoms of the infection. When his wife Theresa arrived at CTU to collect his things, she discovered a gun in his desk. Enraged and inconsolable, she shot and killed Stephen Saunders to avenge Gael's death, unaware of the fact that Saunders was moments away from identifying the final remaining courier of the virus. Background information and notes * Gael was a fan of the National Hockey League's Detroit Red Wings (as seen when his wife Theresa picks up a Red Wings hat at his workstation when collecting his things). Live appearances See also nl:Gael Ortega Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Cordilla virus sting operation Category:Deceased characters